This invention relates to a simple, yet effective, carrying device for an inflatable pontoon boat as transported on a yacht. To secure an inflatable boat onto a yacht presents a number of difficulties because the size of the boat with its pontoons is such that it does not stow easily on deck and often does not adapt itself to being hoisted on conventional davits, since there are limited support devices to attach lifting devices used with davits.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide an improved storage device for inflatable boats or dinghies of moderate size which may be conveniently secured and hoisted by hand or by the use of a boom and tackle, and then stored on the stern of a yacht for transport.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive storage device for an inflatable boat which is versatile and will adapt itself to various sized pontoons.
In the illustrated embodiment of the device there is provided a vertical post which has an upward end curved downwardly and outwardly to form an upwardly opening hook. The post is secured to a stern pulpit of a yacht, the stern pulpit comprising generally a plurality of horizontal and vertical members or stanchions, the vertical part of the post being preferably attached to the stern pulpit by brackets into which the post may swivel, so that when it is desired to move the storage device out of operative position, it may be moved athwartships and be conveniently stowed. Lines extending from one pontoon across another pontoon may secure the inflatable boat into the upwardly opening hook area; and the inflatable boat may hang downwardly, either spaced away from the stern or possibly resting thereon in a reverse transom type of yacht.